Severus and Sensuality
by wolfx555
Summary: Cody, the hot American girl-wizard, finds herself at Hogwarts because the Dark Lord is out to get her. Placed under the Wizard Protection Program, she needs to hide who she is. However, an attraction grows between her and Snape.. soon sparks are flying in this smut with a complex plot.


Severus and Sensuality

"Remember," my aunt Educe said with an air of last-minute, "This is only temporary. Just hold on for a few months until we get your… issue squared away."

My issue was a death threat with a fourteen-million dollar inceptive. But I didn't mention that, I just nodded, pushing my Muggle-dyed red hair back from my face again, giving the rot-iron gate that stood between me and the next three months of school the hairy eyeball.

Aunt Educe leaned in to give me a hug. "Don't worry," she whispered, clouding me in a stench of old-lady perfume and toad breath. "Dumbledore's got you. You'll be safe." And with those last few words, she smiled and did some magical maneuver I couldn't quite see in the smoky dusk with her wand.

"All ready?" A new voice asked.

I turned away from my Aunt Educe. Not three feet before me stood a tall wizard with a beard tucked jauntily into his waistband peaking behind his robes. He smiled at me with bright blue eyes rather than lips, but the pleasant expression melted off his face almost comically as one of intense concentration stole over him, an almost perplexed look on his face. I shuddered, not believing that my family was leaving me in the hands of this Santa Clause remake for protection against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. God, I'd risk my chances of murder just to go back to Lincoln, my American wizarding academy, just to get his creepy eyes off of me.

My Aunt Educe squeezed my shoulder and I turned to smile goodbye at her, and then she apparated and was gone.

"All set?" the Jolly Saint Nick, or Dumbledore, according to my aunt asked, no hint of the questioning expression I'd seen moments before.

I nodded mutely, back to focusing on the gate. It was my prison for next God knows how many months, with Dumbledore as my jailor. I forced that unpleasant thought away, more because imagining Dumbledore in any kind of tight fitting uniform was disgusting rather than a legitimate reason.

Dumbledore muttered a breath from under his great white mustache, which I decided looked like a whale, and my luggage rose, weightless, off the ground as the gate creaked open. I lunged for my cat carrier, knowing Mittens wouldn't be happy floating off the ground, and trudged after Dumbledore up the winding path that led me into Hogwarts.

Throwing back the ancient wooden gates, Dumbledore let the light spill out of the castle, our shadows silhouetted against the night.

"Come, come," Dumbledore said. "Your sorting will be in my office," And with that, Dumbledore strode past the doors and down the hallway, humming a disjointed tune. I moved across the entryway as well and halted halfway through as I met an explosion of splendor. My mouth dropped open and I gazed around me, craning my neck to see every little detail. Tapestries of moving paintings lined the walls while seven foot tall armored knights stood at attention at every corner. The hallway was wide enough to park a dragon in, with random offshoots and staircases giving breaks to the grandeur.

Dumbledore paused mid-stride, quite a few feet down the hall from me. I guess he had figured out that I wasn't following him, because he turned back to look at me. "Ah. I believe this place does take most people by surprise, when they first see it," he said, voice echoing slightly down the granite passageway.

We made our way down twists and turns and up hallways and I _swear _we passed a Mona Lisa, her eyes really following us, all the way towards a set of gargoyles guarding a large door.

"Sugar Wand!" Dumbledore exclaimed, and the doors creaked open.

I followed Dumbledore up a winding set of stairs into an expansive circular room. Paintings of old witches and wizards slumbering surrounded the walls where there weren't windows and a large desk sat at the opposite end of the room, a ragged hat with a tear along the brim perched on one end.

There was also a tall, angular man in the room. He stood behind the desk, throwing back a potion in a shot glass with the art of the experienced, black hair brushing sensually past his ears as his head tipped back.

I stopped walking- I didn't think I could, especially with how tight things had suddenly gotten down there. The man gulped, and I gasped in response, watching his Adam's apple bob sedately. He looked over at me and I shook out of my trance, stumbling over the hems of my robes up to the desk.

"This is the new arrival?" the man asked, his voice dark.

"It is," Dumbledore replied. "Severus, if you would?"

The man- Severus, I presumed- picked up the torn hat, gesturing for me to take a seat in the high backed chair behind the desk. I set down Mittens in her cat carrier and complied, keeping close watch on my suede gray boots on the way over to prevent anymore coordination mishaps and worked on settling gracefully into the chair, arranging my robes tastefully around me.

Severus and Dumbledore continued the conversation.

"Headmaster, is it really necessary to even sort her? She is a seventh year already, and will only be here a few months before she leaves again."

Clearly someone else knew my situation other than Dumbledore. I glanced up at Severus, who now towered above me as I sat in the chair.

"Absolutely. You must especially understand the importance of blending in. Now I believe if this settles the matter…?"

The two men turned towards me and Severus approached with the worn hat. The damn thing would probably give me lice. Severus bent over me and for a second, his swirling black cloaks blacked out my view of Dumbledore's office. I could smell a faint, masculine odor mingling with the scents of dark spices. I inhaled deeply, eyes drifting shut. I felt the pressure of the hat and then-

"'Ello! I am the Sorting Hat," a voice squeaked directly into my mind. "And you are a new student to be sorted?  
I jumped as my eyes flew open. "Hell's bells! Who said that?"

I looked at the two men standing over me. Severus had a faint sneer over his face and Dumbledore looked faint. The paintings on the walls tittered. My cheeks reddened. _Note to self: Englishmen don't like cuss words._

The voice inside my mind continued talking. I wondered if I was crazy. Finally that floating voice got through to me. "You're an unsorted one. What is your name, miss?"

_Oh. _The Sorting Hat was talking to me. An inanimate object. Inside my head. I closed my eyes again.

"Cody," it came out as a strangled whisper.

"Now Cody, what House do you want to be in?" I had heard about the famous Hogwarts sorting system- but to choose one house?

"I don't know," I answered honestly.

The Sorting Hat frumped on my head. "Then I'll need to take a deeper look." There was a pause, and then a "Hmm." Then the Sorting Hat started bouncing up and down on my head- almost like how a bee pollinates a flower, moving up and down faster and faster-

_The damn hat was humping me!_ I must have said that last part out loud, because I had opened my eyes again to the sight of a puzzled Dumbledore and livid looking Severus.

Except maybe I didn't say that out loud, because they weren't looking at me but _into_ me and suddenly I understood.

"So it is true," Severus whispered as his dark eyes tried to bore holes straight into my brain.

"Indeed. Even I cannot penetrate her," Dumbledore noted.

The Sorting Hat was still convulsing on my head and began to space the little jumps with little huffy breath marks. "Just give me… a moment! I can reach her," the Sorting Hat puffed.

"I was hoping you'd have a better chance, Severus," Dumbledore noted softly, taking the Sorting Hat off my head.

"She has resisted my efforts so far," Severus noted.

Finally, I spoke up. "If this is about Occlumency, we could try it the old fashioned way." By the old fashioned way, I meant spells being cast at me as people tried to enter my mind. I was familiar enough with it, as many witches and wizards had tried to get into my mind when I was a child. All had failed, to their enragement and puzzlement. By now, attempts to reach my mind were familiar procedures.

"Alright," Severus said softly, reaching into the depths of his robes for his wand.

I stood up and walked into the open space in the room. Severus followed suit, stopping a mere ten feet away from me.

"Legillimens!" he shouted, flinging his wand arm towards me.

I stood, watching how his hair floated around him from the force of the spell.

"Legillimens!" Severus shouted again, this time in a larger and more commanding voice.

I sneezed.

"Meet my eyes," Severus said, his voice low.

I looked up, gazing into black orbs. I felt a ripple go through me, and then it passed as Severus shouted a final time, "Legillimens!"

I sneezed again, a little more forcefully.

Severus straightened from his position, dropping his wand back into his cloaks. "A true Occlumens then," he breathed.

Dumbledore nodded. "And that is exactly the reason we must keep her safe from Lord Voldemort."

I nodded in agreement. The last thing I wanted was to be dusted by an evil wizard for my bizarre mental quirk- which was exactly how I'd come to Hogwarts in the first place. It didn't help that most everyone thought He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was dead except for a few people. How was I supposed to be protected from a threat that didn't exist in the eyes of the wizarding world? Suddenly, I remembered how our conversation had started. "Um- what house am I sorted into then?"

Dumbledore blinked from behind half-moon spectacles. "Ah- I believe we'll leave that up to you."

"What?" I exclaimed, taken off guard. Well, I didn't want to be in Ravenclaw- brainiacs made for dull parties. Slytherin kids were the rich Purebloods, so that was out. Hufflepuff didn't feel right either. That left only one option- Gryffindor.

"I'll be a Gryffindor," I said softly, my fingers clenching as a sudden worry gnawed my stomach. _If this wasn't the right house-_

"Very well" Dumbledore said as a flicker of emotion passed over Severus' face too quickly for me to catch. "I'll have your luggage delivered up to your new House. Dinner will still be going on if you walk fast… Severus?"

Severus nodded, one quick descent of his head, turned on his heels, and walked out of the office without pausing to see if I was following.

I hesitated, looking back at Dumbledore. He was humming slightly and fingering the Sorting Hat, again resting on the back. With that one, last peculiar sight, I left the office.

I followed Severus down the halls, barely keeping pace with his long legs. We took one turn, and then another and another until my mind was spinning from the maze of turns. I had just realized how awkward the silence was and I cleared my throat.

"So… you're experienced in Legilimency then? I've never even sneezed before when anyone's tried in the past," I paused, realizing my attempts at conversation were lame.

Severus continued down the hall without any indication he'd heard me.

Well, okay then. A pang of anxiety from his lack of response shot through my stomach. It was a familiar, yet panicking sensation that caused my mouth to go dry. I swallowed and tried again. "You've been… ah, practicing Legilimency long?"

Still no reply. Severus turned left down a large hall. Suddenly, I was reminded of when I saw him drinking a potion and my extreme reaction to such a simple act. _Great_. Now I was nervous and turned on. I was doubly glad Severus couldn't see inside my mind. "Can you hear me?"

Severus stopped walking so abruptly I nearly ran into him. He turned around, a sneering expression decorating his face. I backed up a step, startled.

"You think your Occlumens makes you special," he sneered. "It doesn't. It makes you a threat. Dumbledore may trust you to attend Hogwarts, but I do not." Severus started walking again, robes swirling.

"I..am not.. a threat!" I puffed as I tried to keep up, rage shaking off the last remnants of my surge of attraction. "Dumbledore is protecting me because of my Occlumens. Without it, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wouldn't be targeting me!" But it was like talking to a brick wall. I continued to follow Severus down the hall, thinking furiously. _Severus thought I was a spy?_ _Well would explain his anger._

And then all musings over Severus stopped because I had just stepped into the fucking night sky. An explosion of stars was scattered across the sky, and I picked out the Milky Way as it curved gracefully over my head. It took me a few moments to realize that this was actually a room- or the dining hall- judging by the four long tables laden with food. Students clad in black robes crowded on benches, tucking into their dinners with the enthusiasm of the starved. I smelled chicken and my stomach growled. Dusky candles hung overhead, illuminating the hall more thoroughly than I would have thought. The clinking of silverware on plates and the babble of conversation ebbed as naturally as the stars over my head.

"You're table is over there," Severus gestured with one long-fingered hand, striding down between the two tables to the front of the room where the teachers sat. I looked over to my table, suddenly self-conscious. I frowned and looked down. Obviously _someone_ forgot to inform me of the dress code these British wizards had. A blue silk cloak missed the bill by quite a number. Nerve's heavy fist settled into my stomach. These Hogwarts students would laugh at me! I gulped, repressing any outward signs and angled my way toward the Gryffindor table.

I took the first empty portion of bench I saw- a gap between a flaming red headed boy and a younger looking blond girl. "Hey guys," I said to break the conversational ice. It worked as well as my comment was unoriginal. The girl glanced my way, then did a double take while the ginger I had sat down next to turned around to look at me so fast his I thought his neck would've cricked, breaking off conversation with the people he was talking to.

"Blimey, who are you?" he exclaimed.

"Good Lord, Fred, it's as if you've never seen a female before!" Another red-headed guy who looked exactly identical to my dinner companion- Fred, if I had to guess- exclaimed.

"Really, George?" Fred bantered, then to me again, "But honestly, who are you?"

The girl on my right was interested now, too,as were the people sitting across from me- a black guy with dreads and a girl with her long hair in a pony. They were all gazing apprehensively at me as well, their looks curious rather than hostile.

I swallowed. "I'm Cody," I said, addressing Fred instead of the table at large. "I just transferred here."

"From where?" Fred asked in slight bewilderment. "I've never heard of another student transferring to Hogwarts before in the middle of the year."

"I was homeschooled," I fibbed, meeting his blue eyes steadily. No one could know about what really happened, besides Dumbledore and now, I guess, Severus.

"Ha!" Fred laughed. "What did you do? Learn about toadstools in the garden?"

I felt my face go pink. "I've learned plenty!"

He snickered.

"And you were sorted into Gryffindor?" the girl with the long pony tail across from me interrupted.

"Yeah," I said. "I heard this House was where all the brave people go,"

"With you?" Fred said, "It's debatable."

I frowned at the jab as I took in the table. Honey buns, treacle tarts, and pudding took predominance over the whole table. My stomach rumbled.

The people around me ignored Fred, nodding in agreement. "Gryffindors are always brave. I can't believe a transfer got sorted into Gryffindor," the black wizard across from me said.

"Then you must be very brave," Fred said sarcastically. I felt a warm hand clasp around my shoulder. "Welcome to Gryffindor, Cody. Are you hungry?"

Fred volunteered to lead me up to the Gryffindor common room after dinner, fielding off his brother's and Angelina's protests as he led me away from the table. I followed him out of the dining room and through twisting staircases and multitudes of hallways, keeping up an easy conversation.

"George, me, and a couple of other Gryffindors are trying to start our own Defense class. The DADA teacher now is rubbish," Fred rambled. "Keep it on the down low, though. If you're interested, maybe I can bring you to a couple of classes."

I nodded noncommittally and let my mind wander away from the conversation, Fred's words washing into background noise as I instead focused on the night. Overall pretty well, I decided. After that initial conversation, I had been welcome into Gryffindor with open arms and assaulted by a series of introductions from not only my own House but a stream of people from other Houses come to see what all the commotion was about. I now knew Fred and George, the twins who sat next to me, Lee Jordan, the black man across from me. Lavender Brown was to my right. After that, I remembered only a couple names, mostly other Gryffindors, the others blurring together from the sheer amount of people I had met tonight. That was probably because I kept looking up from my crowd of well-wishers to the head table, looking for Severus even as I denied it. He sat at the far left, looking intimidating and dangerous all wrapped up into one wizard. As much as I snuck glances at him in-between introductions, he never so much as glanced my way. After picking at my food all night and playing conversational doh-see-doh with my classmates, I was definitely ready for bed.

Finally, Fred stopped talking as he halted in front of a large painting of an extremely large woman. Her curls were tousled and her bodice was half-unwrapped, showing off her ample cleavage more than it hid it. She was laced tight in a detailed pink dress. Her skirts were as voluptuous as her breasts with layers upon elegant layers making them poof out quite grandly. "Password?" she drawled, sounding slightly bored.

"Ogre Pops," Fred said back. "Cody, this is the Fat Lady. Fat Lady, this is Cody. Cody's just transferred from America where she was homeschooled."

"Yup, it's true." I said. "I'm from America." I didn't know why we were talking to this portrait of an obese Victorian. "Fred, where did you say the Common Rooms were?"

"Why they're right here," the Fat Lady interjected, her portrait swinging open to show a large hole in the wall.

My first thought was that it looked like a giant's glory hole. The second was for what lay beyond the hole. As Fred and I climbed through, the view of the Common Room came into view. The whole décor was themed around the Gryffindor colors- kind of a warm, fall orange and a smoky red. Comfortable looking armchairs were aesthetically spaced throughout the room, a bulletin board was on a side wall, and a crackling fireplace with a staircase on either side was directly across from me. Large windows were set back into the stone walls amongst the tapestries, giving a view of the Hogwarts grounds and the mountains beyond. Students sat in armchairs or stood talking in small little bunches. I recognized a few people from dinner and smiled at them.

"Hmm?" I just realized Fred had spoken again.

"I said," Fred repeated, "The girl's dorms are over there. You'll be on the top floor. Need anything and just ask me," Fred said with a hint of concern in his eyes.

"Oh, thanks." I said awkwardly. "Hey, I'm really tired, so I'm going to go to bed…"

Seven flights of stairs later and I made it into a large bedroom. Six four-poster beds were lined against the walls, heavy red brocaded fabric bunched around the mahogany pillars that surrounded the beds. If anything, the view was even better out here. My stuff was delivered up here as well, resting on the stone floor next to one of the beds. The whole set up reminded me very much of a place where royalty would sleep. Well, I couldn't ask for a more beautiful prison…

I turned back to my stuff set on one of the four-poster beds, suddenly bone weary. I unpacked with half of my mind on the task, the other half on the night. An image rose in my mind of Severus drinking that potion, and I quickly banished it from my mind. Not even three minutes of meeting the guy and he already hated me. I didn't have any business thinking about him, I decided resolutely as I climbed into bed.

None at all.

I awoke, groggy and sore, from a restless night of sleep. My thoughts had been filled with _him_- a dark, mysterious man staining my every dream in a way that made me regret I was in a shared dorm.

Breakfast was a noisy affair and I slumped over my tea with the practiced art of the hung over.

"Morning, Cody," a cheerful voice behind me called.

I turned as Fred clamored into the seat next to me. "I've got your schedule," he told me, shoving a piece of parchment into my hands. I glanced over it, relieved to see my old school had already covered most of this, and then coughed when I recognized a name. "Severus teaches potions?" I sputtered.

"Severus?" Fred snorted. "Yeah, Snape teaches it. Worst bloody teacher in the building too."

"Oh?" I prompted.

"Yeah," George chimed in. "And he's said to have allegiance with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but Dumbledore trusts him, so not much we can do."

"I still don't trust that greasy Death Eater," Fred muttered.

"What?" I felt sucker punched. Severus accused me of being in league with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named only to be an agent himself. Talk about a mind fuck.

"Plays favorites 'oo," George grunted through a piece of toast. "Awards Slytherins the most points and is always giving 'oor 'Arry detention."

"Who?" I asked.

He swallowed. "Harry Potter. That's him over there."

I followed George's gesture to a skinny black-haired boy wearing hipster glasses sitting further down the table. I heard the famous boy wizard went to school here, but it was quite another to actually see him.

"Harry!" George called. The boy looked over. "This is Cody," he called loudly across the table. "She's new."

Harry raised a hand in welcome and nodded. I smiled back tentatively. Idly, I wondered if he could give me any tips on how to survive He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, then mentally shook myself. Yeah, blabbing my secret to a famous schoolmate was a _great_ idea.

My eyes focused past Harry's welcome and up to the teachers table. Almost as if drawn by a laser, I looked up. Severus had just entered the dining room, looking pale with dark shadows underneath his eyes but so enticingly yummy. I hastily gulped down more of my tea as the last of my tiredness was chased away by a sudden rush of warmth.

"Cody?" Fred asked as he peered at me. "You alright?"

I broke off my blatant ogling and glanced at Fred. "Yeah, fine," I murmured.

"Just thought you looked a bit peaky. Catch a glimpse of the big nasty up there? Even looking at him gives me the shudders." Fred said, shivering for effect.

I forced a laugh, inwardly worried. God, if anyone had a bad rap sheet, it was Severus, so why was I so attracted to him?

Breakfast finished up shortly, and I realized I had no clue where any of my classes were. For Pete's sake, my school was as large as a castle- it was a castle! I didn't even know how to get back to Gryffindor tower. I decided to stick with my fellow seventh years, as they had practically the same schedule as me. I followed Fred, George, and Angeline to Transfiguration, then to Charms and back to lunch. By the afternoon's lessons, I was decidedly bored. I had done most of the material in my fifth year over in Lincoln in my advanced classes. There was no more talk of my inadequate American homeschooling, as I raked in over a hundred points for my house at the basic spells my professors had me do during class. Even with the newness of the school and prestige from being known as the hotter "Hermione Granger"- whatever that was- I found my brain wandering back to Severus again and again. Attractive, dangerous, and evil I kept reminding myself. He might as well have a giant sign hanging on him that said 'KEEP AWAY'.

Despite thinking of Severus all day, I found myself surprised to find my last lesson of the day down in the dungeons with the potion's master. I moved with the Gryffindor herd down into the belly of the castle as nerves struck me. God I was glad he couldn't use Occlumency to see into my mind.

The potion's room was dimly lit and smoky with burbling potions set around the room in raised daises. Waiting was the Slytherin seventh years as well, and as soon as Severus strolled into the room, all chatter stopped.

"Ah, I see we have our newest little Gryffindor," he drawled as his eyes perused my body. I felt tingles run up and down wherever his gaze touched, pretty sure he had my tits peaked just with that one gaze.

"Yup, that's me," I agreed cheerfully, as if he hadn't made my insides all shaky.

"Well… Cody," at this Severus paused and I felt a thrill run through me at my name on his lips. He cleared his throat and continued. "You and your classmates will be attempting to brew the Borage's version of the Love Potion, page 56 in your book. Instructions are on the board," he flicked his wand and they appeared. I felt light headed from the pure sexuality of that simple motion. "You may begin." And Severus strolled back into his office without a backwards glance at his students.

I smiled to myself. God, it was an easy enough potion, I thought as I snuck glances at my peers. They were all going to a cabinet in the corner so I followed, guessing that's where the ingredients were. I grabbed the ingredients for Borage's Love Potion from memory, smiling as I thought of all the times I'd made this potion for my peers back at Lincoln. I chopped, squeezed, stirred and was finished in fifteen minutes, corking my potion as well as a few extra that I slipped inside of my robes.

"What do we do when we're done?" I asked Fred. He jumped and turned around from his potion, which was smoking noxious blue clouds.

"You're done already?" Disbelief colored his tone as he peered at small, capped bottle.

"Yeah, we did this potion at my old- I mean when I was homeschooled." I quickly changed my explanation to match my cover story.

"American schooling," Fred muttered, then addressed me. "Go bring it to Snape, you weren't supposed to be finished for another half hour at least. But be careful he doesn't bite your head off!"

I made my way to the door I had seen Severus disappear through, knocking gently.

"Enter," I heard his voice beckon me. I gulped and pushed the door open.

The room must have been his own personal brewing space. Potions lined the walls in a way reminiscent to the library reflected across the other two walls. A potion in a corner was merrily gurgling, giving off a bright gold hue and addicting blend of scents. I inhaled more slowly, relaxing as I addressed Severus, who was sprawled in a large, plush chair reading an ancient tome.

"I finished my potion."

"What?" Severus said, drawing his head up in surprise. "You weren't supposed to be done for a while."

I smiled to myself, wasn't supposed to be, but I knew the shortcuts. "I have it right here if you'd like to take a look." I handed him the small glass vial. He held it up for examination by candlelight, nimbly poised between two long fingers, then dropped the potion on the floor. It broke with a tinkle of glass and he smiled cruelly at me.

"Guess you'll have to brew another," Severus said slowly.

Talk about unfair! Fred wasn't joking when he said Severus played favorites. I wondered if the rumors about him being a Death Eater were true too as I scowled at him, reaching into a cloak for one of the extras I'd corked. "Here's another one, but let's examine it on the table over there so it doesn't drop. Scurgify," I said as I pointed my wand at the mess on the floor as I set the second vial down on a brewing table. _Good luck breaking that now, Severus,_ I thought viciously.

Severus stood, remaining in eye contact with me the whole time as he crossed the room to the table and uncorked the small bottle. Slowly, his eyes never leaving mine, he raised the glass to his face and took a long whiff.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember how to breathe. Holy sensuality.

"Is- is it alright?" I croaked, determined to ignore the inconvenient sensations coursing down my spine.

"Passable," Severus sneered. "What was your potion curriculum at your old school?"

"I was in the most advanced classes my school could offer. To be honest, I've been brewing potions from Borage's book," I gestured out in the hallway where my classmates were still working on their love potions, "since I was a fifth year." I didn't tell him that outside of class, it was more like third year.

"And where do you stand in the rest of your classes?" Severus asked.

I felt uncomfortable talking about myself. "It varies, but I've covered most of the curriculum here already."

"We'll have to pull your records from Lincoln," Severus murmured almost to himself. Then, in a louder voice, he said "You'll need a tutor, then. Your daytime classes will continue to not raise any questions, but advancing your studies should continue." He wrote something down on a piece of parchment and spelled it into an airplane, where it flew out of the office. "Report here at six for your first lesson,"

"Alright," I said, feeling a flutter of nerves.

He turned around to his wall of books, back towards me as he perused the selection. "You are dismissed."

"See you tonight," I said into the silence, then let myself out of his office.

The rest of the day flew by with a flurry of text books and classmates. I barely ate dinner, and by the time the meal ended, I couldn't remember a single thing I'd heard or said, anxious about finding my way to the dungeon. But if I was being honest with myself, I was more anxious about seeing _him_. Alone.

With help from the talking paintings I found my way to the dungeon at six sharp. I knocked and entered the classroom. Severus was in the front of the room with a large stack of books. "Here is your class material." Severus gestured at the pile, which was alarming simply in the pure quantity. "I've discussed your predicament with your other teachers. Our expectation is for you to complete assignments assigned from your regular classes as well as these additional courses. I will be your instructor for all the classes because only a very select few of us know of your circumstances." He waved his wand and a scroll of parchment sprung forth from the air. He held it out to me.

I crossed the room and snatched the scroll, unraveling it. I quickly scanned the parchment. A long calendar list stretched out and I groaned as I looked up at Severus. "A homework list?"

Severus cleared his throat and I realized that I was standing close to him. Uncomfortably, undeniably close in a way that had a blush creeping up my face. I clutched the scroll into my hands and he took an obvious step back.

"Yes. Finish the assignments for next week's lessons for class training. If you were prudent you would take these with you." Severus gestured at the books.

"That's it?" I couldn't believe I was being dismissed already.

"For tonight." Severus' gaze met mine again and I cleared my throat awkwardly.

I flicked my wand and the texts soared into my backpack. "I'll um- try to get on them then."

"I'd hope you'd read them instead." Severus' lips quirked and I looked at him. There was nothing wrong with what I'd said-

Oops. The heat rushed into my face. Severus had taken my comment as the subconscious sexual innuendo it was. _Well, in for a penny and all that_ I thought as I spoke. "Oh no." I said casually. "I'm more of a," I paused for effect, "hands on learner."

Severus blinked, then gave me the typical male full-body look. I felt tingles trace their way up from where his gaze landed. My tits got so hard I was sure he would be able to see it through my flimsy robe and finally- _finally_- he met my eyes again.

"I see that you are, Miss Morgan," the hint of humor in his voice earlier was burned out by a smoldering low purr. My knees went weak and I forced a weak chuckle.

"Either way I'll have it done. If that's everything-?" I poised on the edge of the question, desperate to leave.

Severus waved his hand in a dramatic flourish. "Yes, yes, go on to your studies. Be prepared for next week."

I bobbed my head and hightailed it out of the dungeons, not stopping until I was safely back in my dorms tucked underneath the covers.

Just because the classes were easy didn't mean there wasn't any homework, I realized as the week went on. After classes, I'd complete my regular classes in the common rooms, then hightail it to the library for Severus' assignment list. Then I would make my way back to the dorms and collapse into bed, only to spend fitful nights of half-remembered, erotic dreams.

And okay, maybe I panicked a bit, because I had Severus' list done by Wednesday night.

I was relaxing in the Common Rooms, at a loss of what to do now that I had no homework left. It was almost deserted for a rare change and I idly wondered where everyone had crept off too as I pet Mittens and read in an armchair, the fire cracking merrily in front of me. It was quite cozy and relaxing, so I barely even noticed the portrait swinging open.

"Cody!" A voice said behind me.

I jumped and Mittens yowled, hopping off my lap.

"Goodness, Fred!" I exclaimed as I twisted around. "You scared me."

"You know what's scary is you sitting here all by yourself!" Fred said so energetically it covered up the lameness. "Remember me telling you about the secret Defense Against the Dark Arts classes? Well, one is going on right now. Come on!" Fred stretched out one freckled hand.

"Um, alright," I said, vaguely remembering him mentioning something of the sort as he pulled me out of my seat. He towed me out of the Common Room and started down the hallway. I yanked my hand out of his and followed, wiping my palm on my robe as my legs matched his stride. We finally stopped in front of some random stretch of abandoned hallway, where Fred quickly paced up and down three times. A door sprung into existence and Fred threw it open and held it open for me.

_So this is where the missing Gryffindors went_, I thought as I entered the room. They were all hurling spells at one another, and from what I could make of it, this gathering was some massive secret study session. Fred and I practiced defensive spells at one another all night, him a curious mix of cordial and teasing. By the end of the night, I was pleasantly exhausted.

We had to sneak back to the Gryffindor Common Rooms since our study session had gone after hours and we weren't supposed to be roaming around_. Now we were in an _illegal _secret study session_, I thought as Fred, George, Angelina and I snuck through the halls.

I heard Angelina snicker and I looked back to see what she found so hilarious. Fred and George were spelling each other to levitation, cart wheeling silently through the air. I started giggling as I watched Fred leap higher than before and swan dive through the air.

Then the charm broke and he came crashing to the ground, right over a suit of armor.

"Bloody hell," Fred cried as crashes echoed through the hallway.

"Are you all right?" Angelina had rushed to his side.

"Youch!" Fred had tried to stand, gingerly favoring his left leg. "We got to- ow- get out of here before Filch finds us!" he started hobbling away. George came up from behind him and put his arm around his shoulder and we started down the hallway.

Unfortunately, there was someone waiting around the first bend we took.

Even more unfortunately, that person just happened to be Severus.

I cursed my luck as I painfully avoided his gaze.

"Why are you wandering the halls after hours," Severus said, making the question sound more like a statement in his formidable drawl.

"Oh, just fancied a walk," said George cheerfully, trying to support Fred without making it obvious. I stirred uncomfortably as Severus looked at George, no looking wasn't right, it was more like _staring_, his black orbs boring into George's watery blue ones.

I gasped as I realized what Severus was doing. He was using Legitimacy, right as I stood here watching! I stared back at Severus, uncontrollably pissed off. That wasn't fair, mind reading the answers out of him. Fred and George would get in trouble for sure, I thought as I tried to drill holes into Severus' perfect skin with my eyes.

A look of intense frustration stole over his face and Severus scowled, finally dropping George's gaze for easier prey- me.

"Everyone back to their dormitories," Severus said, and then paused, holding my gaze. "Except… for…you."

My three fellows looked at each other, at a loss of what to do.

"Go," Severus commanded.

They turned around and went, with mumbled "Byes" back to me, Fred trying to keep his gait normal without much success. _Well, so much for Gryffindors being brave_, I thought ruefully. Severus waited until they were out of view, and then led me down the hallway and into an abandoned classroom. He pointed his wand at the door and waved a spell, then turned to face me, his expression inscrutable.

I squirmed as I spoke. "Listen, I'm sorry about being out after hours." And I did feel bad. There was something about this man that I wanted to impress.

"That is nothing." Severus said with a wave of his hand. "How did you mind block me?"

I gaped. "I did what?"

"Unless Mr. Weasley grew into a very skilled mind block, which is extremely doubtful, you projected your talents onto him." Severus said for clarification.

I felt that burning anger again. "Well you can't just go and mind read everyone who gives you trouble!" I said heatedly. "It's not fair! And how do you know I did anything?"

Severus pounded the wall next to him and I jumped. "Don't you see?" he exclaimed. "This is why the Dark Lord wants you. Your talents are so raw and unharnessed; he would be able to reap countless benefits as you lie unable to protect yourself, under an Imperio curse or worse."

"But according to you I'm a spy," I pointed out quite rationally.

"You could be anything," Severus thundered.

"Not a spy," I briefly refuted, then repeated my earlier question. "How did you know I did anything to George?"

Severus exhaled and slouched against the wall, eyes shutting as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I got forcibly shoved out of his mind."

"So? That could've been anything."

"And," Severus half muttered, a faint note of embarrassment tingeing his voice, "And the shove tasted like you."

"What?" I yelped.

"Everyone's mind has a different chord, and Mr. Weasley's was nowhere near to the one that prevented the Legitimacy. That one was all you."

"Oh," I said, then blurted the first thing that popped into my mind. "Do I taste good?"

Severus pinked slightly and glanced away from me, looking instead at what I guessed was a very interesting door knob.

"Erm, I mean sorry about the mind shove." I corrected, uncomfortable for some reason.

"You are a wild cannon ripe for the Dark Lord's taking. You need to be trained," he said.

"By who?" I asked. Severus was already tutoring me, I couldn't ask him to do more.

"I'm the only wizard advanced enough to train you in Hogwarts, so we'll add it onto your private curriculum. Think of it as an extra class," Severus said.

"Great," I said sarcastically. _More homework._ "Anything else?"

"Yes," Severus said, finally looking up at me. "Why was Mr. Weasley limping?" he asked idly. "I never found out."

"Oh um, he fell," I said lamely, realizing the excuse was actually the truth. It was just a crash-through-the-sky kind of fall.

"Hmm." Severus said. "Get to bed. See you for your lesson."

As the week I grew increasingly nervous as my next lesson with Severus approached again. What Fred had said about him being a Death Eater kept running around in my mind, making me doubtful of his sudden urge to help me with my Occlumency. Plus, he referred to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as the Dark Lord. Letting Severus the attractive Death Eater tutor me might not be good for my health.

"Stupid Dumbledore telling that man my secret," I muttered as I thought.

Oh! The idea hit me like a wet house-elf sack to the side of the face. I could just ask Dumbledore if it was a good idea for Severus to teach me. After all, he was the head honcho in charge of my protection.

So that's how I found myself outside the Headmaster's office late one night.

I knocked on the door, the sound echoing through the halls.

"Enter," Dumbledore's called.

I went in. He was sitting behind his desk.  
"Ah, Miss Morgan," he said. "How are you this fine evening?"

"Well," I flashed a nervous smile at Dumbledore, not sure if it was the man I was off put by our topic of conversation.

"You obviously have something important to tell me," Dumbledore noted.

"Severus wants to teach me to use my Legitimacy," I blurted out.

Instead of looking shocked, like I'd expected, Dumbledore merely nodded. "Yes of course, he came and talked to me last night. I think it's a very good idea,"

I started. "Really?"

"Yes, and Severus is the best man I know in Occlumency. I simply can't think of anyone better chosen for the job."

"Oh, um so you think it's a good idea?"

"Quite wonderful, actually," Dumbledore beamed. "Is that everything?"

"Yeah, that's it. Thanks," I turned to go.

"Miss Morgan," Dumbledore called after me. I looked back. "Do be careful with Severus," he said. Dumbledore hovered on the edge of speech, lips perched. I waited.

"Is that everything, professor?"

He hesitated. "Yes, for now. Have a nice night."

So, with Dumbledore's solid support, I went to my lesson with Severus the following night guilt free and ready to learn.

I knocked on the door and entered on his bidding. He was at the front of the classroom, back towards me as he scrawled on the board.

"Take a seat," he instructed. I sat in the front row. Only the scratch of his chalk permeated the silence as I waited. Finally, he spoke again.

"Let us see how well..." he sneered at this, "you have completed your homework." The next hour gave way to a complete analysis of every inch of my papers I'd written, brutal verbal quizzes, and the spells I'd read about put into practice for the first time. He expected me to master every spell on the spot, have every paper perfect, and answers- which he shot out at me in rapid fire motion that reminded me of a verbal machine gun- accurate and in depth. I was growing increasingly frustrated and finally- when we concluded our lessons- my brain hurt.

"Is that everything," I asked as I rubbed my aching temples with my fingers.

"For your school portion," Severus said. "Moving on to Occlumency…"

And it began again, except this time I didn't know anything about Occlumency or how to use my talent. Fifteen minutes in and I had a throbbing headache.

"Okay," Severus said, conceding my obsoleteness on the art of Mind Defense. "Read _Our Occlumency_ by Bagitha Christa for next week." He handed me a thick book and a scroll- another homework list. "Now you've worked hard tonight. Have a drink," he said abruptly, and he conjured a tea pot and two cups from the air.

I was suspicious. Severus was never this nice. He poured me a steamy cup and him as well, then reclined in his chair and took a long drag, gesturing for me to do the same.

I took a doubtful sip. It tasted good, and it helped sooth my headache, so I took a longer draft.

"Do you have any idea of what makes you an Occlumence?" Severus asked idly.

"No idea," I said. It was a complete mystery to me.

"How strange," he murmured. "What do you use your powers for?"

"Nothing. I never really have been able to use them before until when you tried to mind read George. That was so not nice," I threw in for good measure.

"You don't want to use your powers for the Dark Lord?"

"No! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is pure evil," I exclaimed. "He's trying to make me croak,"

"What?" Severus said, perplexed.

"He wants to cap my ass, kick the bucket, bite the dust, and start pushin' daisies. You know, D-E-A-D," I spelled it out. Wow, this tea tasted really good. I gulped some more down.

"You aren't an agent for the Dark Lord?" he asked.

"No! My parents are in the Order of the-" I gasped, cutting off my words. Damn, I couldn't seem to hold my tongue tonight.

"What about you," I asked, deciding the investigation was over.

"What about me?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"You aren't evil, are you?" I thought since he asked me, it was only fair to ask him.

"I dearly hope not." Was his serious reply.

"Good, because that would be a waste." I said bluntly, thinking of a wizard saying. _All the good ones are either gay, taken, or Death Eaters._

Severus leaned forward, amusement permeating his voice as he spoke. "And I'm glad you aren't evil as well," I leaned forward as well, trying to inconspicuously inhale the scent of dark spices and pure manliness that I associated with him.

"Why not? You were so hell-bent on me helping He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, I thought you hated me." That was one question worth asking, I thought.

Severus laughed one quick bark. "As if I could ever hate _you_," he said as if it was the most ridiculous thing in the world.

I glanced into his eyes as he said that, shocked to find his dark gaze already on me. There was something warm and heady in them, and I found myself mesmerized. Abruptly, Severus stood up, chair almost clattering to the floor in his haste.

"Well, if that's it Ms. Morgan, it's quite late. I think you should be going."

"Oh, um, alright." I said awkwardly, taken off guard. I stood up. "Goodnight, Severus."

Baffled, I left the dungeons with a new armful of books and homework list. As soon as I left Severus' presence, I realized how exhausted I was. Collapsing back in my four-poster bed was all I wanted to do, and so with my mind only on sleep, I hurried back to Gryffindor Tower.

Before long, my life at Hogwarts in the wizard version of Witness Protection Program settled into a chaotic kind of monotony. I decided that I had just half-imagined our strange conversation over tea, a fabrication of my obvious attraction to him. We settled into an odd working relationship, nothing out of the ordinary besides the occasional glances and sexual innuendo. Severus surely didn't treat me any different after that night- he played favorites in Potions and mind-raped me during my private lessons. I remained stoutly retarded at anything Occlumency related, despite dozens of books on the subject. My regular classes were easy and for fun I took more classes- Dumbledore's Army with Fred on rare evening nights. My closet friend at Hogwarts was Fred, and because of his absolute inclusion, I was also friends with all of his friends. It was a good life, and I was startled to realize I was popular as the weeks flew by.

I voiced that idea to Fred one day over breakfast, and he sniggered. "Well _duh_. You're Cody- the sexy American braniac."

I laughed and took a bite of toast.

"It's true! You coming to watch me at the Quidditch match tomorrow night?" Fred asked.

"Well," I said, glancing up at the head table almost by habit now at Severus, where was talking to an attractive, young teacher. I felt a tinge of irrational jealousy, my mind chanting _Forget him, forget him!_ I looked back at Fred and cast him a wide smile, "Sure. I'd love to go."

My favorite and most hated time of the week was upon me again- that's right, my lesson with Severus. I showed up promptly at six, as was par typical and knocked on the door.

"Enter," his voice called. I gaped as I entered the room, which was barely recognizable. It reminded me of an avalanche or possibly a snowstorm, but instead of snow there were pillows and soft cushions everywhere. For Pete's sake, the only thing left was the ceiling! _Or maybe an insane asylum_, I thought darkly as I thought of what a torture Severus' classes were. Maybe he realized I had finally cracked through all that homework.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"We're trying something new with Legitimacy tonight," Severus explained. "Your other work will be postponed until next week. Nevertheless," he picked up a scroll, "Here are your homework assignments."

I sighed and took the damn slip of paper, tucking it into my robes. "Where do we begin?"

Severus had me try to defend him against Occlumency, defend myself against spells, and try to cast even more difficult ones that had me shaking and sweating five minutes in.

"Try harder," he roared as he cast yet another spell my way.

"I-am," I puffed, trying to keep up.

"Unlock your mind" A spell was shot in my direction. "Use your brain," yet another spark of red that I ducked. And another.

"I- can't!" I yelled. "Goddammit, stop!"

Instead of stopping like I requested, he picked up tempo, launching more spells at me that bounced off my completely oblivious mind and gave me a pounding headache.

"Stop" I bellowed at the top of my lungs, hair frazzled and chest heaving, anger pounding through me. "I can't do your spells; I haven't even made one iota of progress since we began these stupid Legitimacy lessons. It's pointless!"

Finally Severus put down his wand and crossed the room towards me, eyes dark and cloak billowing. "If that's how you feel, Ms. Morgan, no wonder why you haven't succeeded yet."  
"Because it's impossible," I yelled, weeks of pent up frustration at my lack of progress finally pulsing through me.

"You are a failure. It is only impossible because you believe it," Severus' told me, voice clipped. "If it truly as pointless as you seem to think, get out of my office."

Shit. I was already regretting my outburst, but I followed his obvious hint and turned on my heel, leaving Severus standing alone in the pillow-padded room.

I slept badly that night, guilt eating me. I wasn't sure if it was because of my lack of progress or finally vocalizing my frustrations, either. I avoided Severus' gaze through all the meals and skipped Potions class in favor of hiding out in the library. By dinner, my mood was as black as my cloak.

"Cody?" Fred said for the third time.  
"Hmm?" I realized I had been zoning out for the last five minutes and started.

"You going to the Quidditch game?"

"Oh," I had nearly forgotten the game. "Yeah, of course I'll be there." I forced a smile, then forced my smile to become real. Attending the Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch game would be fun- I'd get out, hang with my peers, and not see _him_ at all.

The stands were absolutely packed that cold, windy evening, and I huddled in my robe with my rowdy fellow Gryffindors, standing next to a peculiar girl with a giant enchanted lion hat. The crowd cheered and jeered with each goal, and I found myself getting into the game as well, watching Fred and George- the orange black blurs- zip around and bludger the Slytherins into oblivion.

"And it's Angelina with the Quaffle, now Ginny," the Lee Jordan's magically enchanted voice hollered into my ear. "And- is that Harry Potter with the snitch? Come on Harry, come on-"

And his voice was lost in the screams of victorious Gryffindors, for Harry had caught the snitch one handed while standing on his broom stick right underneath the nose of the foul-tempered sugar-cookie Slytherin seeker.

"Gryffindor wins," Lee Jordan roared. Screaming, I jumped merrily up and down with the lion hat girl, excitement pulsing through me. I merged with the crowd and ended up back in the Gryffindor common room- a party already in full swing.

"Cody," Fred smiled, arm snaking around my shoulders. "Here, have a butterbeer,"

"You were amazing!" I said loudly over the noise of celebration.

"Thanks," Fred yelled back. "Cheers," and we raised our glasses and toasted. The butterbeer was warm and burned away the last of the chill from the cold outdoor match. I looked up and smiled at Fred just as he looked down and smiled at me. Then, his expression changed, a subtle shift behind his eyes and he spoke.

"Cody, how about we" he cleared his throat, "go take a walk somewhere?"

"Sure," I chirped cheerfully.

So, Fred clasped my hand and together we plowed through the crowd and out the portrait hole.

"You were amazing today," I said as we walked along down a corridor.

"Thanks," Fred said. "I should have clubbed Malfoy straight off his broom for how he treated Harry."

"Yeah, that was so unfair." I agreed, wondering why we were walking away from where the party was at.

"Oh," I gasped as we passed a wide door. The moon lit the room through wide, open windows and inside I could see hundreds of owls, their graceful swooping around, in and out of the castle in constant ebb.

"That's the Owlery," Fred explained. "You haven't seen it before?"

"I don't have an owl," I said softly, stepping inside of the room.

Fred followed and for a moment, we just stood there, gazing at the primal beauty of the wizarding postal service.

"Cody," Fred said.

I tore my eyes from the view to glance over at my companion. He was gazing down at me, and when I looked over, he took a half step closer until we were almost touching.

"What are you trying to do?" I half-joked.

"This," he said, leaning down to brush his lips against mine.

I made a surprised noise in the back of my throat and automatically responded, lips moving against his.

He must of taken that as a good sign, because he deepened the kiss, and wrapped his arms around me.

My mind was still a half a mile behind my reluctant body. _I'm kissing Fred?_ I thought disjointedly, emotions confused. He was so nice to me, and we were such good friends. But this? This was a whole new world past friendship. With my fellow Gryffindor, my friend, and most importantly, not Severus.

A pain of anxiety over what the aforementioned potions master would think shot through me before I banished the thought. _He doesn't want you_, I thought venomously. Despite that, I still didn't feel any mojo happening with Fred. There wasn't any zip or spark. I was just going to break off our embrace when I heard a throat clear, effectively doing the job for me.

Fred leapt back from me like he had been scalded. "Evening, professor." He said as he wiped away off his mouth with the back of his hand. The bottom of my stomach dropped off.

Speak of the devil.

It was Severus.

Severus' gaze could have cut dragon scales it was so harsh. I felt his gaze land on me and I flinched from the sheer weight of it.

He spared a glance at Fred. "Scram, Weasley." He commanded in a low and dangerous voice.

Fred turned and fled out the Owlery, leaving me alone with the angry potions master.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Severus barked.

Anger surged. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"It's dangerous. You shouldn't be out this late. And, most importantly, you need to preserve your cover."

Weird. Severus sounded almost like he was worried about me. I narrowed my eyes at him. "So I'm supposed to believe you care for me? You think I'm a Death Eater."

"I care more than that clumsy red-headed boy." Severus said, stepping closer to me until we stood almost toe-to-toe. I held his gaze with my own.

"Oh yeah?" I taunted. "Then prove it."

Severus narrowed his eyes at me, and I noted a subtle shift in his expression, still burning with barely concealed emotion. "If he really cared," he said "It would feel like this."

And then his lips were on mine, forcefully crushing me to him. I gasped and felt my back hit the wall as he pressed up against me hard. I flung a hand around his neck, fingers tangling in that silky black mane that had tantalized me since I first set eyes on him. A tongue probed into my mouth with an expert's grace, twirling mine and retreating in a way that had me aching. It was an onslaught of tongue and lips and teeth that left me dizzy and breathless and-

And then he had pulled back.

I drew in a shaky breath.

"That," Severus said as he stepped away, "Is what it would feel like. Maybe in the future, Miss Morgan, you would do yourself better to focus on your Legitimacy lessons than your love life."

He moved to turn away and caught my gaze. His jaw dropped.

"Legitamens!" Severus yelled, whipping his wand out and shouting the spell in one fluid second.

I gasped and fell to my knees, traveling down into a tunnel of blackness.

_My knees landed on the floor with a hard thwack. I was in my childhood bedroom, staring at the closed door. I was lucky enough to live in a house with thin walls, so I often eavesdropped on everything my parents discussed. There were with a gaggle of wizards from the Ministry of Magic with them tonight. And they were discussing me._

"_She's an anomaly," One voice cried. "She should be taken to our department to study."_

"_Why even take the risk? She should be magically neutered." Another deep baritone rumbled confidently._

"_But she is just a child..._

_I could hear my mother's reassuring soprano as well. "My daughter is not a menace to anyone. She's only five years old..."_

The scene melted into a flurry of other instances. My fellow classmates estranging me when they learned of my odd mental quirk. A series of wizarding tests and important people who had flocked from around the world to see if they could unlock my mind and others. People- so many their faces and names became a blur- finding out about the legitimacy- either trying to conduct experiments on me or use me for their own selfish reasons. The memory ball finally stopped rolling- to land me right in my most painful memory.

Razor sharp

_I twiddled my fingers, bored out of my panties, in afternoon's history lecture. Mrs. Carnile was droning and I was fighting a losing battle with sleep in the back row_

And then I blinked and when I opened my eyes, the scene had changed again. Another memory.

My mother's eyes, welling with tears as she scorned me.

deciding to leave all that I knew to go to Hogwarts. The memory when I had watched the love fade from my parent's eyes as they at last stopped making excuses for me from the rest of the wizarding community. The memory where I found out He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had murdered my father and brother looking for me.

_No._ I thought, finally grasping what was happening in desperation. _This is my memory. It already happened. Get out of my mind_. I thought with a surge of anger. With one mighty mental shove, my world faded to black again.

When I came to, I was crying. Tears streamed down my face as I lay slumped against the wall.

Severus loomed over me. "Cody? Cody?" he asked, rich voice tainted with worry. "Are you alright?"

I wiped my face with the sleeve of my robes and ignored his question for one of my own. "Was that Legitamacy?"

"Severus nodded, one quick bob of his head. "Cody, I'm sorry."

"That's never happened before." I gasped, breathe hiccupping. "How did you get in?"


End file.
